I desire
by EternalSakura
Summary: What do you desire with all your heart? Sapphire has wanted to become a Mew Mew all her life, and one night at Mew Cafe she gets her wish, however this new experiment is untested and unfinished, maybe even deadly. Is this really what Sapphire desired? R
1. Chapter 1

I desire

_Chapter 1_

_Sapphire _

Have you ever wanted something more than life itself? More than the stars which twinkle on a winter night, the warmth of a dog's furry stomach, the attention of someone you love, or anything you've ever dreamed of? I have, and take my advice now; desire is a dangerous and deadly thing, especially when you don't know how to control it.

"Ok, how about this, you walk up to me what's the first thing you think?" chatted Keiichiro, he flipped back his glossy ponytail as demurely as he could. It had always amused me how every innocent stranger thought that Keiichiro was just a shy, kind gentleman, yeah right!

"Ooh sexy!" giggled Temura, she leaned over to Keiichiro and gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek, he put an arm around Temura and then turned his hazel eyes onto me, where I sat on the sofa opposite him with my legs crossed and my head tilted off the edge of the sofa letting my curly onyx black hair topple downwards. It was obvious that he wanted me to say something similar to Temura, but I merely raised my eyebrows at him.

"Alright, what do you think of Sapphy when you see her?" challenged Keiichiro. Elegantly I stood up and did a good impression of a super model walking down the runway wearing a Valentino gown. I had always known I was good looking, and I admit that I'm sort of vain however; looks never really mattered to me. My hair is black as raven feathers, my face a perfect heart shape, I have graceful blue almond shaped eyes and rosy lips. I guess you could say my body is perfect too; I'm petite but not too small.

"You don't need to ask that Keiichiro, we all know the answer" smiled Jacob, "she's ..." He stopped to think but I already knew what he'd say; _perfect, _

and as I thought it Jacob spoke admiringly "Perfect."

Temura started babbling about how Jacob and I should hook up, I groaned silently while Temura planned our 'wedding.' As usual I looked around the Café,_ they_ weren't here.

A few hours later the four of us exited the Mew Café, Jacob drew me aside for a few minutes while Temura and Keiichiro walked through the exotic Café gardens hand in hand.

"Sapphy, I was just wondering if you'd come to the Café this Friday, it's a costume party. I heard they throw great parties here!" asked Jacob hopefully, his tanned skin seemed to shine in the dim evening light, and as he leaned closer to me I could feel his russet hair tickle my forehead.

"Look Jake, I don't know if we should" I was against giving guys false hope so I was surprised when a second later he pressed his lips hard against mine, I was forced up against the Café wall. I stroked his glorious hair as he pulled me closer to him, I felt like I was in a corset and at last broke away from the intense kiss. His emerald eyes looked disappointed, like a puppies. I had to look up at the Café windows to keep myself from being drawn into his hypnotic eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake" I whispered and made to walk away, but then I noticed _him_, he watched me from a window high up in the Café. Even from here I could tell how gorgeous he was, his face was filled with sorrow, beautiful sorrow, it looked like he had jumped out of a Shakespearian tragedy. I was a sucker for blonde hotties, but this guy was way more than that.

" Sapphy?" Said Jacob curiously, I was jerked back to reality. "Will you come?"

"Fine" I muttered stubbornly, with my eyes still on the boy. Jacob

Kissed me on the cheek and pulled me to the gardens where Temura and Keiichiro were. For the rest of the time we spent at the Café I stared at the boy in the window and as we left he turned his gaze on me for the first time and smiled, or was it more of a smirk?

"They've saved the world again!" shouted the TV reporter excitedly. The battle of the Mew Mew's was showing on every TV screen in city, pink, blue, green, purple and yellow blurs shot past the Kirema Animas, blasting the villain to pieces. I let out a loud gasp, there she was Mew Ichigo! I had wanted it for years, _desired_ it, I wanted to become a Mew Mew, and I'd do whatever it takes to become one.

My alarm beeped, signaling 8:00am. Today I was going to become a Mew Mew. I knew that the best place to try and find the Mew's would be the Café, so as I dressed I planned out my mission.

As I paced around the Café, with my back to the wall I felt like one of Charlie's angels. Peering through the window I saw them; Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. I started to climb up onto the window sill; it was hidden by a large fern so no one would see me. My heart froze, I was being watched, I had always been able to tell when someone was watching me so I swiveled round to see a brown cat wearing a cute little yellow bow. "Aww" I cooed and bent down to stroke the Cat, the air began to sparkle like glitter and I heard a faint tinkling. The cat became a boy, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, like mine.

"Holy crap!" I gasped, the boy laughed seductively

"That's the reaction I was hoping for" He smirked.

All of a sudden I recognized him; he was the Boy who owned the Café, the Boy in the window.

"You're supposed to go in through the Door, not the Window" he said, amused. "Why were you trying to break in anyway?" this was my chance I stood up firmly.

"I want to become a Mew Mew!" The Boy's face became slightly more serious.

"You're not supposed to know about the experiment" He whispered

"But I do, and I'll tell everyone unless you make me a Mew Mew!" I shouted.

The boy placed a finger on my lips and laughed once more.

"Your very persistent, I like that. Just let me think about it okay?"

I sighed and agreed with the handsome Boy.

"My names Ryou" he smirked holding out a hand

"Sapphire" I said shaking his hand, while I tried not to break contact with those glorious eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The Newest Experiment_

"They've saved the world again!" shouted the TV reporter excitedly. The battle of the Mew Mew's was showing on every TV screen in city, pink, blue, green, purple and yellow blurs shot past the Kirema Animas, blasting the villain to pieces. I let out a loud gasp, there she was Mew Ichigo! I had wanted it for years, _desired_ it, I wanted to become a Mew Mew, and I'd do whatever it takes to become one.

My alarm beeped, signaling 8:00am. Today I was going to become a Mew Mew. I knew that the best place to try and find the Mew's would be the Café, so as I dressed I planned out my mission.

As I paced around the Café, with my back to the wall I felt like one of Charlie's angels. Peering through the window I saw them; Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. I started to climb up onto the window sill; it was hidden by a large fern so no one would see me. My heart froze, I was being watched, I had always been able to tell when someone was watching me so I swiveled round to see a brown cat wearing a cute little yellow bow. "Aww" I cooed and bent down to stroke the Cat, the air began to sparkle like glitter and I heard a faint tinkling. The cat became a boy, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, like mine.

"Holy crap!" I gasped, the boy laughed seductively

"That's the reaction I was hoping for" He smirked.

All of a sudden I recognized him; he was the Boy who owned the Café, the Boy in the window.

"You're supposed to go in through the Door, not the Window" he said, amused. "Why were you trying to break in anyway?" this was my chance I stood up firmly.

"I want to become a Mew Mew!" The Boy's face became slightly more serious.

"You're not supposed to know about the experiment" He whispered

"But I do, and I'll tell everyone unless you make me a Mew Mew!" I shouted.

The boy placed a finger on my lips and laughed once more.

"Your very persistent, I like that. Just let me think about it okay?"

I sighed and agreed with the handsome Boy.

"My names Ryou" he smirked holding out a hand

"Sapphire" I said shaking his hand, while I tried not to break contact with those glorious eyes.

I must admit that as I walked towards the Café, I was scared to walk in. I wore a lacy black Tutu dress and white cat's ears. I had finally managed to ear the ebony ballet slippers with ribbons that trailed up my legs. I suppose I looked really gothic, but still the costume worked given what I _knew_ I'd become, or die trying.

Everyone turned to stare at me as I entered, they're jaws dropped. '_Why? do I look that bad?' _I thought self-consciously. I tried to take my mind off of all the eyes pressing in on me and instead I concentrated on my goal. There was Temura and Keiichiro dancing in the middle of the room, and Jacob. His back was against the wall and there was a far away look in his eyes. He probably hadn't seen me so this was my chance to sneak away. I looked around franticly until I saw Ryou, he was walking up the stairs. An _Employees only_ sign hung above the stairway, but that wasn't going to keep me back. I snuck up the winding stairs after him until I reached a long dank hallway. A sign on the wall above a room read _'Lab'_ so I walked in.

There it was a beautiful ornament in the middle of the room and a huge gun, I knew it was what turned the five girls into Mew mew's because I had been there at the Zoo the very same day it happened, I had been in the 'earthquake', seen the auras around the girls. My heart beat faster, this was my chance, this was it! I would finally get what I desired. I heard footsteps coming towards the room and didn't even stop to hesitate; there was a big red obvious button on the huge gun. I pressed it just as Ryou entered the room. There as a flash of light like a firework had been set off and then I was surrounded by complete darkness.

It was so beautiful that it brought tears to my eyes, at first it was just a floating form and then it became clearer. It was female, I'm pretty sure, and the wings on her back were smoky white. Like it couldn't decide whether its wings were white or black. Her face was like a porcelain dolls, there were thick tears running down her slender cheeks. The Angel flew towards me and we embraced warmly. I thought it was over but suddenly a great silver fox jumped into vision, it looked dangerous, its teeth were bared, but then it too became a part of me. How strange.

I fell to the floor, my curls spread across the tiles. However it still wasn't over, I was lifted into the air and I transformed. My wings burst out in a silvery shower, the feathers pressed to my body like a dress and then they started to sparkle like glitter, each one fell to the floor like petals, revealing a short frilly dress like the one I wore to the party but this one was enchanting and beautiful. White shining ribbons twisted around my legs and arms. A tight necklace suddenly appeared on my neck with a diamond encrusted on the middle. My hair cascaded down my back and finally two long crystal ears sprouted from my head, like a tiara. I was finally a Mew mew, the most magnificent Mew mew in existence.

"I knew this would happen" said Ryou gravely; I flew down towards him, ecstatic.

"I feel great! I'm a Mew mew!" I screamed with joy, he took my hand and pulled me towards him. Ryou looked at me with fearful eyes and whispered

"Your in great danger, this experiment was untested; your d.n.a has been merged with two mythical creatures! The Angel and the Crystal fox!"

"That doesn't sound so bad, it sound amazing" I laughed "Come on Ryou, lets dance!" I smiled "Just tell me how to change back!"


End file.
